It doesn't matter
by Ky03elk
Summary: It doesn't matter. Yesterday. Tomorrow. With his arms around her, here and now - it doesn't matter. Insert for 'For Better or For Worse' 6x23


.

Insert for 'For Better or For Worse' 6x23

.

I woke up with this idea this morning and my brain wouldn't leave it alone especially after I had watched.

.

* * *

The door opens slowly, inch by inch it widens as she attempts to prevent any noise from shattering the silence from inside the room. Sliding through the gap she's created, she repeats the process in reverse, shutting the door on the world outside. The glow from the phone, half hidden against her stomach, is enough for her to navigate around the pants he'd discarded without care, the shirt that is further crinkling with each passing minute, and a smile tugs on her lips. He's usually much more careful, much more pedantic about putting his clothes away before settling into bed, and it is a testament to the haze that was his mind last night. The glorious haze that's been clouding her mind since they'd arrived at the Hamptons in preparation for today.

They're getting married today.

Lifting the comforter with one hand, she uses the other to place her phone onto the small table beside the bed, slides her robe off her shoulders, allowing it to pool on the floor, and moving as smoothly as she can, Kate settles against the sheets.

"This is bad luck." Whispering, Castle rolls toward her, his hands finding her hips, fingers encouraging her closer. He nudges his knee between her own, and she shifts, curls a leg up and over his thigh, rocking against his pajamas - a habit formed over the last two years.

"I don't think anything else could go wrong, Castle." She snuggles into his chest, breathes in deeply. The smell of his shower still clings to his skin, the happiness of finally being here a tangible fragrance she's sure is billowing out of her own skin.

She's so thankful, that after the last three days, that they are here. That they made it.

"Things do go wrong in threes."

"And we've had three. That's it. Nothing else but blue skies and wedding bells for us." The saying might be true after all, and a huff of laughter escapes her lips. The now ex-husband, the venue and the dress make three, and if that's what has to happen so she can have her perfect day tomorrow, she will take it.

The tears have dried up, Castle's unwavering faith that they would make it has kept her sane, and now it doesn't matter. Nothing else does.

Except…

"They ordered the buses, right?" The thought of them here in the Hamptons with everyone stuck in the city could be a dampener.

"Ordered and double checked." The certainty washes through her hair as he breathes the words into the top of her head. "And we have our family scattered throughout the house, Kate, so even if they break down on the way, it doesn't matter."

Her lips brush the material over his heart. He is right, all but her father is here, and nothing will stop him from arriving, even if he has to walk the journey.

"Lanie swears that a new dress has been organized." Her voice stays strong despite the tremor that cascades down her back, the worry breaking free at just what her friend has organized.

"It's just a dress, Kate. Doesn't alter the beautiful, strong, extraordinary woman that will be wearing it." He uses both hands to lift her higher on the mattress, her nose now tracing the edge of his, her lips ghosting across all the skin she can reach.

This man, this wonderful - stand by her side for the rest of her life, loves her with every fiber of his being - man is going to be her husband today, and it adds fuel to the flame that burns, always, between them. Her mouth presses hard, opens and her tongue seeks entrance, seeks affirmation that he is here, that they are both here on the verge of this day.

He is - they both are. And the realization crashes through her desire which is overtaking every nerve ending within her body.

It doesn't matter.

Pulling away, their lips part, his groan a rush of air against her cheek, but she has to share the newfound awareness that prickles her skin, has every strand of hair standing on end.

"It doesn't matter, Castle."

He chuckles, the sound vibrating where their chests meet, tumbles up through his throat before echoing around the room, and she reaches for his ear, tugging sharply. It wasn't that funny.

"Sorry. But it _doesn't _matter. The venue, the dress, the flowers, or the cake. None of it matters, Kate." His laughter dies slowly, the shake of his shoulders all there is left, and bringing his head toward her, he rests his forehead against the now smooth surface of her skin. "Do you know why it doesn't matter?"

"Cause I have you."

"Yes and I have you, and that's all I need, Kate. Just you. I meant it when I said that every moment that we have been through, it's all led to this, and I wouldn't change a thing. Not one."

Her heart explodes, little pieces that fly into the air, falling around them, glittering stars that shine with the love that is between them. It's not the first time that he has managed to leave her speechless with his words. With his devotion.

He lightens the skies when they become gray, creates a smile when there is no joy to be found, reminds her to hope when she can't see how there is anything left to hold onto.

And tomorrow… tomorrow, she will have walked down the aisle, will have promised him something that they both already know. She loves him. He loves her.

In the end their wedding is just a day, what they both have - each other - that's all that they need, and they have that. Always.

"Castle?"

"Mmmmm." Sleep covers his murmur, the weight of his body becoming heavier against hers as he easily slips into slumber.

"It doesn't matter, because I have you."

"Love you."

"Love you."

* * *

.

Thanks to Jamie for the quick read through, all mistakes are mine.

.

Thank you for reading xoxo


End file.
